Pyre, The
The Pyre is a warband of Chaos Space Marines of unknown origin, most active currently in the Jericho Reach. Warband History The Pyre warband were first observed by Imperial forces near the Eye of Terror in 131.M41. There are no confirmed records of encounters with the warband prior to this time. Departmento Munitorum analysts have not been able to determine if The Pyre splintered from another known Chaos warband, or if they were assembled from fragments of several different groups. There are also no indications that The Pyre holds fealty to any Chaos God; instead they seek to coordinate their battles with servants of all the Dark Gods. The Pyre are known to have operated at some point from the Space Hulk known as the Unholy Harbinger. Notable Campaigns *'Achilus Crusade (777.M41)' - The Pyre has continuously plagued the Jericho Reach during the Imperium's ongoing Achilus Crusade. The Pyre's forces have played prominent roles in several actions, particularly in the Vanity System. Oddly, though, no higher-ranking members of this warband have been positively identified. Instead, these Traitors have been seen in the company of Warp creatures and the Stigmartus, a Chaos Cult operating in the Reach. Also of note is that Pyre units have not been observed working directly with Chaos Space Marines of other warbands. Given the typically diverse types of units employed by the Forces of Chaos, this separation is inexplicable. The forces of the Achilus Crusade have faced several Strike Cruisers and a Battle Barge that bore the markings of The Pyre. These vessels were seen in the Vanity and Magog Systems, along with company-sized deployments of Pyre forces. The number of voidcraft encountered suggests that there are at least several company-sized units of these Heretic Astartes active in the Reach, but the main body of the Crusade has not yet made contact with any deployments of that size. This could mean that The Pyre's elements are spread throughout the Salient, are being held largely in reserve, or that they are sharing their vessels with other Chaos elements as evidenced by the known deployments. The Pyre is known to hold several fortifications in the Vanity System, such as the Torch and the Crucible. *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - It is believed that The Pyre, or at least a sizable faction of their number, joined forces with the 13th Black Crusade of Abaddon the Despoiler. Warband Combat Doctrine Though capable in melee situations and extended range engagements, The Pyre warband is known to favour short-range combat, especially in urban environments. Their devotion to Flamer weapons often dictate their tactics, as they generally eschew assault and fire support elements. Instead, they have become adept at moving through cover until such time as they can attack with deadly eldritch fire. The Pyre has been observed to coordinate their battles with servants of all the Dark Gods, which have included daemonic and Chaos Cultist elements. Warband Beliefs The Pyre do not have a specific Chaos God that they rally to as their chief patron. Instead they venerate the four Chaos Gods in the form of Chaos Undivided. Notable Pyres *'Goethe Darkflame' - A Chosen Terminator, Darkflame has been a member of The Pyre warband for Terran centuries. Over that time, his hatred for the Imperium and its "Corpse Emperor" has been repeatedly fanned and now it can burst into flame in an instant. His devotion to the Dark Gods is a distant second to his ire towards those who bend their knee to the Imperium. The only facet of his personality more powerful than his burning anger is his incredible sense of self-preservation. Though he welcomes combat with those he considers beneath him, he is not too proud to retreat from any situation in which he believes the odds are not in his favour. This aspect is somewhat offset by the fact that this Renegade Astartes has an exceedingly high opinion of his combat prowess. He is currently in command of The Pyre's bunker called the Torch on the world of Vanity, and he believes that this task is a rebuke from the ascendant Chaos Champions of his warband. Consequently, he holds a deep grudge against the higher-ranking members of The Pyre. *'Kole Soulfire' - A Renegade psyker formerly in the service of Inquisitor Ghent, when he was known as Darius Phine. He is now a Chaos Sorcerer and is currently in charge of The Pyre's fortress of the Crucible in the Vanity System. He intends to perform a daemonic ritual with the stolen Imperial artefact known as the Sphere of St. Aret. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Pyre's Power Armour is painted orange with black trim. Since 131.M41, units wearing modified version of Pyre wargear have been observed on several occasions. Warband Badge The Pyre's warband badge is an orange skull with flames protruding from its top, placed over an eight-pointed black Star of Chaos. This is centred on a field of orange. Sources *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (3rd Edition, 2nd Release), pg. 76 *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 57 *''Deathwatch: The Achilus Assault'' (RPG), pg. 78 *''Deathwatch: The Emperor's Chosen ''(RPG), pg. 128, 136 es:La Pira Category:P Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Jericho Reach Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Unknown Founding